


With A Little Help From Friends

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Not very good at these things so lets just say the boys help Ezra and Vin find the clue bus





	With A Little Help From Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The five men gathered at the conference table at the Denver's ATF building. They had a situation they needed to take care of. 

 

"Dang it, Chris, if we don't get those two together and soon I'm tempted to lock them both in a room, till they come to their senses." All the others agreed with that sentiment.

 

They where tired of watching their friends tap dance around each other. As well as Ezra could read people, they still couldn't understand why he couldn't see that Vin loved him. Hell, Vin was no better. So they were at the office, after midnight, to plan a way to get the clueless wonders, to see what's in front of their faces. 

 

Buck's statement got them to thinking. Then JD jumped up and ran to his desk, "Iknowit'shereIknowit'shere," he repeated his mantra until he found it. "Guys I think I found the perfect place to, so to speak, look them up til they come to their senses." 

"Kid, what are you talking about, now?" Buck treated JD like his little brother and sometimes found his enthusiasm exasperating.

 

JD threw Buck a glare almost as good as Larabee's death glare, almost. "I was getting to that." He then looked at Chris, "When I wanted to take Casey to a cabin, this is one of the ones I found. There's nothing wrong with it. It's just extremely isolated and romantic." JD grinned mischievously, "On a small island." The others nodding at the thought of this. 

 

Josiah said, "Chris you could send them on a supposed surveillance assignment."

 

Chris thought about this, "Okay, JD set it up for Friday, and make it for a week."

 

JD nodded and went to make arrangements, it had a 24/7 phone number. 

 

"The rest of us need to come up with something believable we all know Ez can read anyone. So this has to be believable to us, so he can't ferret out any lie." 

 

JD had made the arrangements. Then they got down to business. 

 

 

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

 

When Ezra Standish walked into the office all eyes where on him, except his blue eyed secret love, Ezra look down at himself, impeccable as always, then looked at his fellow agents, "Do I have something on me or is something out of place." 

 

Buck snorted, "Ez is there anything every out of place on you? I'd swear you glued everything to make sure it did stay in place." Everyone laughed at that. 

 

Ezra was about to retort, when Chris cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, "Ezra you need to go home and pack," Chris saw the flash of pain in his eyes, before the poker face was slammed into place. Chris really hated the insecurity in his undercover agent. Maude had done a good job at making Ezra gun shy of having friends and more importantly a Family that really does care for him. He was hoping Vin would be able to rectify that. "You and Vin have a surveillance job. So pack warm and for a week. Oh, and no suits. It's in the woods and on an island. Vin will pick you up with the directions and gear. Better get started it'll take you a day to get there."

 

"Mr. Larabee, what will are cover be. There won't be many people around and will stand out." Chris turned and looked at the man, "You and Tanner will pose as a loving couple." 

 

Ezra was taking a sip of his coffee when Chris said this, he never thought it possible to choke on coffee but he did. His throat hoarse from the abuse, asked "you are joking, right?" 

 

Chris with a bemused look on his face said, "Nope, better get a move on it, Tanner will be at your place before you." With that Chris went into his office. 'Well, that went better than I thought.' Vin had almost the same reaction, but when he had told Vin he was going as Ezra's lover, he hadn't said much. Took the papers, directions and left.

The equipment and gear had been put into his jeep while Chris was telling him. So all Vin had to do was get his clothes and talk with the neighbors in Purgatory. 'God, I can't believe I'm going to spend a week pretending Ezra's my lover. Just the thought got me hard. I wish it was real. I have loved Ez for two years, now, and saw nothing that would show that he feels the same. Hell, I just hope I can get through this with a friendship intact.' 

 

He was surprised to find Ezra packed and ready. He stopped in the doorway and just looked at the beautiful man that had his back to him. His eyes traveled the southerner's body, a tight green T-shirt tucked into tight Levi's. His eyes lingering on the man's perfectly shaped ass. He must have groaned, because Ezra had turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing, just remembered we have to fly to get to the island." Vin was praying that Ezra was too busy to tell the real reason for the noise, but Ezra had noticed. 

 

He had turned around at Vin's groan, expecting a comment on his packing, but he could not have missed the eyes that were dilated with desire or the very prominent bulge the tracker was trying to hide. 'Well, maybe he does want me, at least physically. If only I could have him really love me, for me. But that's not realistic. "Well, Mr. Tanner we should be going." 

 

It had taken them almost eight hours in the plane, then a three hour drive to get to the cabin. The outside looked like a log cabin. It had a swing made for lovers on the porch. A path that lead down to the lake and a pier to fish from. It hit Vin all of the sudden that he and Ez had been set up. This was one of the places JD had shown him, when he was trying to pick which one he wanted to take Casey. He looked at Ezra and saw the same look of recognition in his eyes. "Well, I do believe we have been set Mr. Tanner. Question is for what purpose?" 

 

Vin decided to take a chance and hoped he at least had a friendship left in the southerner after. "Ezra, I think the guys were trying to help me." Ezra was about to ask, but Vin held his hand up, "I need to say this, no interruption. Ez, I've had feelings for you since the first time I saw you. I love you Ezra Standish. I just needed to tell ya. I'll leave you alone now, let me know when ya want to leave." Vin never looked at Ezra while he said this and he slowly turned to walk away. His heart breaking. He felt a hand on his shoulder, expecting to get slugged when he unresistingly turned around. Still he never looked at Ezra. 

 

Ezra was in shock, this beautiful and carefree soul loved him. He turned Vin to him, putting a finger under the shy tracker's chin and gently lifted it so he could look into the man's eyes, "Vin look at me, please?" Vin looked into loving green pools that threatened to drowned him, "Vin, I've loved you since I looked into those beautiful sky blue eyes of yours. I didn't think you would want me and the fact that I have great difficulty at making friends, has kept most people away. I never thought it possible someone like you could love me." With that Ezra took Vin's soft lips in a soft sensual kiss. He traced the bottom lip asking for entrance. Vin opened his mouth to the conman. Their tongues slid against each other causing both men to groan in ecstasy. Ezra explored Vin's hot mouth for a long moment, before Vin took control of the kiss. He sucked Ezra's tongue with soft, long pulls. While their hands were exploring each others bodies. They parted only when breathing became a necessity. 

 

Vin gazed into the man that held his heart and saw all of the love and promise that the green eyes held, just for him, and felt his heart melt at the sight. Desire roughened his voice, "Let's go inside, Ez I want to make love to you. Slow and soft. I want to learn every inch of you." Ezra moaned at the thought that had invoked. He grabbed Vin's hand, leading him to the cabin. They kissed and touched all the way to the only bedroom in the cabin. Never noticing the way the house was even decorated for lovers. 

Vin and Ezra tumbled into the bed. All arms and legs pleasantly tangled. They knew they wouldn't last long, so they grinded their cocks together to find release. When they had recovered, Vin took the dominant role. He pinned Ezra to the mattress. Vin was sitting on Ezra's firm, defined stomach, he could feel Ezra's cock rubbing against his crack. He leaned over, holding Ez's wrist to the mattress. He looked into green eyes dilated with desire. He kissed him long and hard, exploring every inch of the hot moist cavern. He kissed his way to Ezra's ear. Licking the shell and sucking on his earlobe. He made his way down to Ezra's sweet spot. 

 

Moaning "God Vin that feels... unbelievable" 

 

By now Vin had moved down to his nipples. Vin took extra care. He scraped his teeth along the nub, then gently gave it a soothing lick and then moved to its mate. Vin kissed and licked his way down to Ezra's jutting manhood. Ezra was withering and thrashing at all the sensations Vin was creating. As Vin took him into his mouth he arched into Vin's mouth, wanting more. Vin pinned Ezra's hips down, as he opened his throat and took all of Ezra. Ezra could no longer hold out, he called out his lovers name as he was coming.

 

"Oooohhh, Viiiinnn." 

 

Vin held Ezra as he calmed down, "God, Vin, That was indescribable." Ezra turned to Vin, "This is not a fling for me. I love you, my Angel. More than life itself. I can't go back, I love you too much. You're my life, my heart. You gave me back my soul. Vin you're the only one I'll ever love heart and soul." He looked into Vin's eyes seeing the sheen of tears. 

 

Vin let Ezra see all the love in his eyes and said, "Ez, this isn't a game for me either. You own me heart, soul and spirit. I want you for forever in my life and in my soul." Being so emotional they met in a slow sensuous kiss, putting all their love into it. 

 

"Vin, please I want you inside me. Now." 

 

Vin looked at Ezra, "Are you sure Baby? Have you done this before?" 

 

Ezra was embarrassed and shook his head, no. 

 

Vin gave him a sweet smile, "That's ok Baby. It'll be all right. Are you sure you want this, Baby?" Ezra never looking at Vin, nodded his head yes. "Ez look at me. Please?" Ezra looked into sky blue eyes, "It will be ok. I'll take it slow and we won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Okay?" 

 

Ezra was only capable of nodding his head yes. 

 

Vin started a sensual assault on Ezra's body to help prepare him. Ezra was lost in the sensations Vin was creating. Vin bent Ezra over the bed so he could prepare him. Taking some lube, he coated his fingers. Kissing the back of Ezra's neck and licking his ears, he inserted one finger, he stopped when Ezra gasped, he rubbed Ezra's stomach until he felt him relax.

 

"I trust you Vin, I'm fine" Vin inserted a second finger and a third, Ezra was moaning and fucking himself on Vin's fingers, "God Vin, Please I need you inside me, now." Vin removed his fingers, Ezra whimpered at the loss. Vin coated his cock, then turned Ezra to face him. 

 

Ezra looked confused, so Vin explained "I want to see your beautiful face as I make love to you," then took Ezra's soft, sweet lips in a loving kiss as he pushed him back on the bed. Pushing Ezra's knees to his chest, he slowly entered the man of his dreams, "Ez, this is so much better than the fantasy I had." After Ezra had adjusted to him he started moving in long and deep strokes. 

 

Ez looked into his Angels eyes, as Vin found Ezra's prostate he couldn't help but voice his pleasure, "Ooooohhhhh, Viiiinn, this perfect." Vin was getting close and grabbed Ezra's silky hard shaft to bring him off at the same time. As Vin started to cum he shouted Ezra's name "Eeezzzrrraa..." at the same time Ezra shouted Vin's name "Viiiinnnn..." Vin collapsed on top of Ezra both breathing hard. 

 

Vin raised up to look into Ezra's eyes and said, "Ezra, I love ya and I need ya. You're my heartmate and I don't won't ta give up what we found." 

 

Ezra couldn't contain the tears any longer, as Vin gently brushed them away, he said, "Vin, I have never loved or been loved. I don't know if I can do it." Vin's own tears started to fall, "We'll do it together, Love. We got each other now and friends that will do anything for us, to help us stay together." 

 

The two lovers fell asleep safe in the knowledge of their love and the Family that would do anything to help and protect them. 

 

THE END


End file.
